gumballfanonrandomnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Alarm
The Alarm is an episode of The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Gumball acadentally pulls the Fire Alarm at school while Nicole thinks he's a thief. Characters Gumball Nicole Transcript Episode begins at Elmore Junior High, Gumball is walking the halls to avoid learning as usual Gumball: Ah, isn't it a beautiful day today? scratch Huh, the little glass thing on the fire alarm is coming off, but I can just fix it. puts the glass back in place but it falls out and he bends down to get it but unknowingly Gumball has a piece of gum stuck on his tail and gets stuck to the alarm lever Gumball: Men, I'll just tell Rocky later and- fire alarm goes off and a pink liquid sprays on Gumball's face. OH GOSH DARN IT THIS STUFF NEVER COMES OFF! Principal Brown: WHO PULLED THAT ALARM?! When I find out who did this I'll have them EXPELLED!! runs down the hall only to be taken into the janitors closet by Darwin, Anais and Rocky. Anais: Gumball calm down, we heard what happened and Rocky says that he has something to get that stuff off you. Rocky: Hold still dude. Gumball with a high powered soap gun, but it doesn't get the stuff off. Gumball: IM DOOMED! If I get expelled and Mom finds out she'll kick me out of the house so I'll have to live on the street an possibly get taken in by criminals and get arrested and live the rest of my life in jail! Darwin: Stay calm if nobody finds out you'll be safe. First we need to dispose of the evidence Gumball's messed up clothes in the dumpster.. Gumball: I don't remember putting on a second set of clothes. Anais: No time to figure that out now, we have to do something about his face. Gumball: *dressed up as Frankenstein* why do I have to be like this? Darwin: Because with the mask nobody will know you pulled the fire alarm. Anais: And as long as there isn't some criminal who pulls fire alarms as a distraction to steal stuff there's nothing to worry about. Newscaster: We interrupt this program with some breaking news, the dangerous criminal The Four Alarm Faker is still currently at large. Police are offering a $100000000 reward for his capture. Gumball: I'm screwed. Darwin: Let's get home before mom starts to worry. home, Gumball, Darwin and Anais walk in. Nicole: KIDS COME IN HERE! Gumball: Yes Mom? Nicole: I need you to keep an eye out for The Four Alarm Faker, he could be anywhere. Gumball why are you wearing a Frankenstein costume? Gumball: I'm going to a costume party later. Nicole: Well take it off, no offence but you look like cheese that has been stitched together with other spoiled foods. pulls off Gumball's mask only to reveal another mask, and another one; it keeps going until Nicole takes off one last mask to reveal bandages on Gumball's face. Nicole: *gets angry* Gumball: Mom I can explain, I had plastic surgery today! *bandages fall off* Aw poop. Nicole: So your the Four Alarm Faker, I'm taking you to Principal Brown! Gumball: WAIT! NO! I CAN EXPLAIN! I CAN EXPLAIN! *Door closes* Darwin: WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO! Zach: I know what to do. Anais: have you been standing in the shadows like Batman™ this whole time? Zach: Maybe. to Principal Brown's office Nicole: I know this may be shocking but my son Gumball is the Four Alarm Faker. Principal Brown: And even pulled the fire alarm right this morning! Gumball Watterson, I have no choice but to- Zach, Darwin and Anais: WAIT! Anais: We have proof that Gumball isn't a criminal, look on TV. Newscaster: We've just received Intel that the Four Alarm Faker has just been caught here's a photo of what he looks like. a photo of a person that looks almost exactly like Gumball. Principal Brown: That still doesn't explain why Gumball pulled the fire alarm. Zach: That's because he was framed, Bobert if you please. walks in Trivia TBA [[Category:Fanon] Category:Episodes Category:Eposides Category:Season 5 by Jaredpenn29